No One Knows What Its Like
by ava st. james
Summary: What happens when a Gunmen comes to East High? ON PAUSEE!
1. Behind Blue Eyes

my new story idea. i hope you enjoy.

DISCLAMIER FOR STORY: I OWN THE PLOT LINE AND THE EVENTS. everything else belongs to disney one day i will own it all but...i have to wait.

* * *

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

Strutting down the hallway "Ice Queen" Evans and her brother owned the hallway

Strutting down the hallway "Ice Queen" Evans and her brother owned the hallway. Kids were dodging left in right not to get in their paths. Over the summer Ryan had branched out a little and bulked up but still stood loyal by his sister.

All of his so called 'new' friends had told him to ditch her. He had known these people since 3rd grade and they now want to be friends with him and tell him what to do? It was so messed up that he was neutral. Hanging out with the guys and Sharpay was two totally different worlds. The guys was working out and talking about girls but with Sharpay it was actually talking and having a good time. Seeing that she was truly alone in school he didn't want her to be sad so he still hangs out with her.

Approaching Sharpay's locker she quickly spun the combination and opened the pink locker. Priming her hair and applying lip-gloss she pouted in the mirror giving off the fake ice queen routine. Day after day she has to pretend that she is still the bitchy queen that she once was. _I only want friends_ she thought. Seeing the wildcat's approaching in the reflection of her mirror she quickly grabbed her AP French book and slammed her locker shut with a pop.

"Have a good day Ry," she whispered in his ear while squeezing his hand and walking away. Little did she know that her charm bracelet popped off and landed in the pathway of a running Chad.

"Hey Evans what's up" he yelled while stepping on the charm bracelet giving it a crunch. " What the hell" he yelled while picking up his shoe and looking at the smashed silver on the floor.

Walking down the hallway Sharpay felt a sudden emptiness on her wrist. "Oh moms bracelet" she muttered while running back to get it. Over the summer Mrs. Evans got diagnosed with cancer and was quickly loosing the battle.

"Good Ry your still here have you seen mum-" she cut her self-short as she looked to the floor and saw what Chad had stepped on.

"Oh" she said disappointed while going to grab it. Tears quickly flooded her eyes as she picked up the broken sliver trinkets. The silver heart charm was cracked right down the middle; the charm represented how she felt. Broken. Letting the few tears slip she picked up the pieces and tried to put them back together.

"Sharpay," Ryan whispered while grabbing the shoulder. He knew the importance of the bracelet. It was her only piece of jewelry she owned. After their mum got cancer she started being less materialistic and more volunteer happy. If it was at the hospital or animal shelter she was always fighting for some cause.

Mindlessly she tried to squeeze the broken pieces together. Overcome with emotion she violently shook as she tried to keep the sobs in.

"Its not use Evans its long gone" Kelsi sneered as she and Jason shared a laugh.

Letting her sob out she put her hand over her mouth and looked up right into Troy Boltons intense gaze. The locked eyes for just a moment, in that moment Troy saw a deeper side of Sharpay.

Feeling a wave of grief sweep over her she ran into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. She slid against the wall and started to sob into her hands.

Reaching down Ryan grabbed the broken pieces and put them in his pocket. Kelsi and Jason began taking slays at Sharpay.

" For Christ sakes it's just a dumb bracelet." Kelsi joked while hitting Gabriella on the arm. The little Latino was biting her lip to not laugh.

" I know right" Zeke cut in, "she has to have at least 50 of them lying around"

" It's not like mommy can't buy her another one" Jason joked while laughing and out of no where a hard punch came from Ryan forcing Jason to stagger back and fall.

"Listen you little shit. Don't ever talk about my mother like that." Ryan said kicking him in the gut.

"Ryan chill" Jason wheezed while looking at his swollen lip and clutching his stomach. " It's not biggie"

"Yes it's a biggie. My mom has caner you ass. She's dying and this," he yelled while bringing out the broken bracelet " was hers. My father won't even let us see her. This. This" he yelled again shaking the bracelet, " was and is my mother." With that he stormed down the hall he quickly walked into Darbus's room and slammed down on his desk.

Starring at the slammed door the wildcats looked at it in wonder. " I uh I uhh" Chad stammered while looking at the rest of the gang.

"Let's just go to class" Troy spoke for the first time as the bell rang.

"What about" Gabby asked but was quickly cut off by Troy saying, "Leave her. No One touches her." He opened the door and walked to his seat and sat down.

* * *

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Following his lead Chad sat down and threw remorseful looks towards Ryan's desk, but all the blonde hair boy did was stare ahead waiting for Mrs. D to walk threw the door so he could start the lesson.

Sashaying in Mrs. Darbus threw her shawl over her shoulder and tipped her head down while giving the room a once over.

"Where is Ms. Evans?" she asked aloud. The wildcats were right about to answer when Ryan stood up and whispered something in the woman's ear.

" I understand completely. Please fill her in on what's she's missed." She said throwing Chad a glare.

Sliding down in his chair Chad turned to Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder. " What the hell did you tell her dude?" he asked while glancing up so he wouldn't get caught.

"It's none of your business but I told her that Sharpay is feeling sick and might not make it to Homeroom. I don't know what the glare was for but its whatever he said facing forward again.

Caring out with the speech she was giving Mrs. Darbus heard a commotion from the outside. Shaking her head disapprovingly she loudly told the class how rude it was to interrupt an artist while at work. As she went to answer the door opening it she stepped out and yelled, " What is going on!"

Before anyone knew it the older lady was falling backwards pooling in her own blood. Hearing the gun shot most of the students fled out the back door. First Kelsi and Jason ran out, and then Martha and Zeke just as Chad and Taylor were rushing out a hand shot out and grabbed them both by their necks and pushed them in the door and locked it.

* * *

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Taking the safety lock off the gun he pointed it at the fallen two and muttered sit down. Scrambling to get to their seats and didn't move a muscle. The gunmen went to the front of the room and locked the door.

Turning around to face the room the gunmen showed himself a little. His heavy black coat hung loosely on his tiny frame and a ski mask was covering his head and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

"You" he said while pointing at Ryan he said, "move the old hag"

Slowly getting up he looked to his right and saw Gabriella slowly crying and clutching the desk. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and approached the dead woman.

Looking at his favorite teacher in such a distraught state made him nauseous. The bullet hit her dead in the chest right by the heart. Which made the blood cover her all white attire making it a dark maroon color. Checking for a pulse he sadly found none and lifted her oversized glasses to shut her open eyes. Reaching down he went to grab here when the gunmen impatiently yelled,

"Hurry up hurry up" surprising Ryan, which caused him to draw back in surprise. Breathing in again he slowly dragged his favorite teacher across the ground and behind the desk. Quickly getting up he wiped his bloody hands on his Abercrombie pants and started to shake.

"What to do?" the gunmen muttered while running his hand through his hair. Looking at his captives he looked at all the to familiar faces.

"Well what do we have here? The Stoner, Garret Dillard. Tell me Garret you're on a natural high now huh?" the boy was obviously high at the moment and did not comprehend what was going on.

"Hmm who else do we have oh looked the captains of the decathlon team," he said in fake shock holding his arm to his chest. "Nerd 1 & Nerd 2. Gabriella and Taylor the dynamic duo. Tell me can you solve this equation. One gun plus 8 kids equals how many dead?" sensing the girls discomfort he laughed a hearty laugh and moved on to his next victim.

" Oh golly its Bryan 'badass' Murray. You think your all-hard cause you run with a 'crew'. You think that group was tough, welcome to hell." Bryan Murray was a soft as a teddy bear. He would never hurt a fly, he gave of the bad boy appearance just to seem cool. Right now he was scared. Scared for not only his life but for everyone else and that was an overwhelming feeling.

Scanning his eyes over the remaining students he walked up to Tammie Hill. " Hi sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you. Your too cute he said cupping her face in his hands and laughed as she pushed him away.

"You're a monster," she yelled out while sinking her head in her heads as she cried. Looking sadly at the girl he quickly moved on and his face went to a change of hatred.

" Here are the jocks. Ryan, Chad, and Troy. Kings of this fucking hell. Well you made my years a living shit hole and I'm just here to return the favor," he yelled ending his rant. If he was going down as a monster he was damn well gonna be a good one.

"So since I know all your names do you know mine?" the gunmen asked. Silence filled the room like the end to a child's cry.

" No guesses. Wow I'm shocked. Mckessie I'm in your trig class and Bolton we have gym together. Golly we even sat at the same lunch table for 6 years."

Hearing the Bing of a cell phone the gunmen shot up and looked around. " Aww who texted? Shit! Cell Phones now!"

"Why are you doing this man?" Chad questioned as he grabbed his cell phone.

"Why are you doing this man?" he mocked while hitting Chad hard in the head. " Please don't speak. You have an ugly voice."

Shoving the ringing cell phones in an abandoned drawer. He sat down and propped his feet up. Running a hand over his face he heard a door shut from outside.

* * *

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

"The next victim" he spoke aloud and opened his eyes.

Grabbing his gun he yelled, "no body move. I swear to god Ill shoot you so fast you wont even see it coming.

Getting up he silently opened the door and quickly sneaked out. Leaning against the lockers he saw a blonde wiping her eyes and coming out of the bathroom.

"This should be fun" he whispered to him self as she walked down the hall. He quickly creped behind her and grabbed her by the hair and putting the gun to her head.

" Don't speak," he muttered into her hair. Thinking she could fight him off she tried to kick and claw but that made no use. Dragging her fighting body into the class room he yelled, " look who I found guys." Spinning her around everyone saw a distraught looking Sharpay. Her usual pin straight blonde hair was everywhere and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Please Ms. Evans choose a seat" he said forcefully shoving her. Tripping over an abandoned book she fell and hit her head hard on the edge of Troy Bolton's desk. Using his basketball reflexes he caught her before she hit the ground.

Shoving her hair out of her face he looked at the swollen area._ Not to bad_ he thought while running his fingers over the area. Checking to see if she still had a pulse which she did he swept her hair from her face and using the hair tie on her arm he tried to put up her hair.

"Lift her up onto your seat," the gunman yelled stampeding over to them. Doing what he was told he lifted her body onto his. Her butt was sitting on his legs and her arms thrown lazily around his neck.

" Is she dead" he whispered with compassion that only Troy could hear.

" No. She will wake up soon." Troy whispered back stroking her face lovingly. Noticing this the gunmen struggled with his decision.

" I want everyone on that side of the room." He commanded while pointing to his left. Seeing Troy getting up while trying to balance Sharpay he added, "except for you two"

Going back to the desk he opened the door and found some stray tape.

" Evans Draw a line down the room. Now"

Ryan shakily drew the tape on the floor and walked back to the side. His eyes were set firmly on his sister and Troy.

" Good boy" the gunmen sneered as he walked over to give his next instruction. Grabbing the tape from Ryan's hands he shoved all the desks in front of the door and told Chad to bind everyone's faces and hands with tape.

Starting down the line he took the tape and tied up his classmates looking at Troy and Sharpay.

"Facing the windows" he gunmen said after seeing what Chad had done and quickly corrected him.

Finding some of Darbus's old scarves he grabbed a handful and tied them around everyone's eyes. Seeing that Chad standing there he tied him to the rest of the group and added a blindfold.

"Stand up" he whispered into Troy's ear. Getting up Troy's heart was beating so fast that he swore it was going to wake up Sharpay. "Follow me. No Noise or she dies."

Clutching Sharpay that much closer he followed the gunmen out. Stepping over the fallen book bags and purses he followed the guy to the teachers parking lot.

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

* * *

ok so as you can tell this is my new story. Its only gonna be a short little one. yes i am continuting Rain on My Parade. So please review this one and tell me what you think. the more reviews i get the faster i update.


	2. Almost Lover

ok. new chapter. i hope you enjoy! thank you all sooo much for all of your reviews and story alerts. i hope this does you justice. the song for this chapter is almost lover by a fine frenzy. i recommend you listen as you read. i listend to it as i wrote it and it made a total difference.

WARNING: THIS IS A MATURE STORY SO IF NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE DO NOT READ...but please do!

* * *

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**

The walk from the parking lot to the gunman's car was one of the worst experiences of Troy Bolton's life. If he decided to run he wouldn't make it that far with Sharpay in his arms. The fear a bullet piercing him someplace in his body was too much pain to think of. Doing what he thought was best he walked on into his unknown fate.

Approaching a black SUV the gunmen popped open the trunk and grabbed Sharpay from Troy's Arms and threw her in with a thunk. Pulling the gun out of his pants he turned to Troy and motioned for him to get in the small stuffy trunk.

Climbing in the back Troy tried to find some kind of comfort. Lifting Sharpay up again he rested her head in his lap and stroked her head. Looking out the back window he saw another guy rush out of the school and hop into the front seat.

Opening the door the accomplice quickly turned around to see Troy Bolton sitting in the back seat. "What the fuck is he doing here?" the man asked taking off his hat and revealing an old friend of Troy's.

"I had to bring him. I think I hurt her," the driver whispered clutching the wheel. He did not know what he would do if he hurt her. They never thought of killing anyone. All they were going to do is go in with guns and scare some people. That's all. No harm done they thought, but with today's events the plan went out the window.

"I knew i should of taken the room. You know what. Fuck it." Jared yelled, " Drive. GO!"

Slamming down on the gas Troy was lurched forward hitting his head a little on the window and wincing in pain. Checking to see if Sharpay was all right he leaned down but was forcefully brought back up from someone pulling his dark brown hair.

" Hgmmm" he yelled but was muffled when a thick piece of duct tape was fastened over his mouth. Struggling to stay under control he turned his head slightly to see his attacker.

Jared Jacobs was starring him dead in the eye. He and Jared were best friends when they were growing up. All through out grade school they sat together and played together. Heck they even had a cheesy nicknames and a fort. The summers they would go vacationing with their families. One summer Troy went off to basketball camp and got buff and popular. Jared stayed in New Mexico and got left behind. Their friendship never went back to the way it used to be.

**You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

"Happy to see me _buddy_" he stressed the buddy part while punching Troy hard in the face. Jared turned around and hopped back into the front seat. Taping fists with the other guy he cranked up the heavy rock music to drown out his thoughts and Troy's muffled yells.

Half way in their destination he felt Sharpay stir in his arms. Praying to God that she didn't wake up he glanced down and saw that his prayers were not heard. Her chocolate orbs started to gain focus.

Trying to sit up Troy's hands pined her down. Looking closer she saw the blood dripping from his cheeks and nose. She saw the tape over his mouth as his usual tan skin was paler than usual deep bronze. Worst of all she saw the fear radiating off of his blue eyes.

_What's going on?_ She mouthed up at him.

Using his hands he made the shape of a gun and used his thumb to make it look like he was pulling trigger. Then he slowly, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself did the be quiet sign on his lips.

Sharpay started to shake with fear. Her worst nightmare was coming true. What was happening? What was going on? Why was she being taken? Questions flooded her mind so quickly she could hardly see straight. Almost instantly tears started to fill her eyes. Not realizing that they were falling a hand slowly made its way to her face and was wiping off her tears.

Glancing up she mouthed something one more time. _Ryan._

Just as the car came to a halt he quickly shook his head in a meaning that he was ok and put his hands over he eyes and forcing them shut.

"Come On Kiddies Fun awaits!" Jared Mocked while pulling Sharpay and Troy out of the car. Jared reached out to grab Sharpay but Troy pulled her closer to his body and clutched her close.

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

Troy took in his surroundings. Guessing he thought that they were in a deserted area of town. Jared led them into a little shack and pointed at the stairs. " Alright. Dude, take them upstairs. 1st room." Jared yelled while walking into the kitchen to get a beer. Clicking it open he flicked on the TV and turned to the news.

Almost to the top of the staircase they were drawn back when they heard Jared screaming, " HOLY SHIT DUDE WERE ON TV! Bring Bolton and the girl you got to see this. HA-FUCKING-LARIOUS" he laughed as the boy dragged them back down the stairs.

Squinting at the TV he saw News Anchor Sophia Drudgery talking.

"Just in" Sophia spoke in her announcer tone, " Local High School East High was invaded by armed gunmen. Now we will go to on site reporter, Ace Durian. Hello Ace, tell us about this tragedy.

"Ha tragedy" Jared interrupted while scoffing, " they had this fucking coming."

" Hello Sophia. A once forgotten day will now haunt many from the events today at East High. Local officials say that the dead count is small but still impacted. Officers are saying that the shooting was done by more than one person. They are still trying to track down the shooters. Teachers and Students are in lock down in the elementary school and will not be allowed to leave. Missing from the check in is local basketball captain Troy Bolton and Theater star Sharpay Evans. Also Jared Jacobs and many others. If any information please call the hotline. 555-HELPNOW. Back to you Sophia, we will keep you posted."

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images**

The unknown gunmen finally took of his facemask. Pulling off his sunglasses percing blue eyes were starring directly at Troy. Curly haired Bret Bolton shook his hair a little and glanced at Troy again. Gasping at the boy he let the information sink in. Bret his own brother had shot up the school. Clutching Sharpay tighter he felt her small hands clutch his black pullover.

With out waiting he pushed them back up the stairs. Speeding up his pace Bret held the door open for his brother and let him step in. Grabbing Sharpay he set her on the bed and turned to face his old best friend.

Ripping the tape off his mouth, Troy went and shut the door. Turning around he was speechless. His own brother, flesh and blood killed someone. Murdered innocent people. People with futures and dreams now crushed because of his decision.

"Don't speak, Troy" Bret whispered, " You won't be hurt. We just need to get out of here. Jared and I."

"Why" Troy whispered trying to get closer to his brother.

"Because. Do you know what its like to be the other Bolton? I have people pretending to be my friend just to get to you. People refer to me as the Forgotten Bolton. No one knows me. I'm just Troy Bolton's brother. Even mom and pop don't even like me. It's Troy this and Troy that. IM FUCKING SICK OF IT!" he yelled turning around.

"Bret" Troy whispered grabbing his brother's arm.

"Don't fucking touch me" he sneered pushing his arm away. Storming to the door and walked out and turned around slamming the door shut and locking it. He went back down stairs and plopped down beside Jared and grabbed a beer.

Back upstairs Troy sank to his knees in shock. This was his fault? He led his brother to the only thing un-thinkable. He may have teased him a little but that is what brothers do. He never thought he would be the cause for him to bring a gun into school. A gun. Forgetting all together about Sharpay he slowly started to sob.

Sharpay on the other hand was in complete shock. She was awake the whole time and heard Bret Bolton's heartbreaking confession. _His own brother_ she thought in horror as she sat up. Looking down she saw the dishevel boy sobbing into his blood stained hands. Getting up she slowly started to see black dots so she stuck out her hand and quickly regained her balance. Fearing the worst she pushed her insecurities aside she got up and hugged Troy.

Tensing at the contact he slowly melted into her arms and sobbed a little harder. "Shh now baby boy. No need to cry" she soothed while stroking his back.

**And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**

Time had passed for the two of them in the strangest ways. Every so often Bret would open the door and throw in some water or crackers. Other than that Troy and Sharpay were on their own. All they did was have idle chit chat and talk about their favorite memories.

To calm her nerves Troy would hum and quietly sing the Old Spanish lullabies his mother sang to him and Bret. Every so often he would just take her in his arms and hug her. Through out the tragedy they grew closer than ever before. She told him of her mom and he of the pressure he had. The bond the two created with each other was indestructible. No one could break it.

Neither of them knew it but 3 and half days passed by and they were still not rescued. Troy's stubble was starting to grow in and Sharpay's make up wore off long ago. On the third day they heard shouting from downstairs.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" a drunken Jared slurred while grabbing another beer.

"MY FAULT. THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" Bret yelled back and grabbed the beer out of his hands.

" YES IT WAS! I WANT REVENGE I WANT BOLTON!" he roared while trying to race to the stairs.

" IM RIGHT HERE!" Bret yelled frustrated.

"NOT YOU. I WANT THE OTHER ONE!" Jared rambled while grabbing his beer back and climbing the stairs.

Slamming into walls he clutched the stairwell for balance before trudging back up the stairs.

**never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

" Ready or not here I comeee" Jared teased and laughed while sipping his beer some more. " Come out come out Bolton Boy" Opening the door he saw Sharpay and Troy huddled together in a corner. "Aww how cute!" he hiccupped.

" I hate cute," he said again quickly sobering up. Grabbing the gun he aimed dead at Troy. Clicking off the safety lock he mumbled, " for everything that you've done"

Before he could shoot Bret Bolton shot him dead in the head. Sharpay screamed as the boy came crashed down above her but was pushed out of the way just in time.

Not even glancing at the boy, Bret gave one final look at his brother and saw how much this affected him. The tearstains were evident on his face and for once he did not care about Troy. Smiling he shut and locked the door and ran down stairs ignoring Troy's pleads for help and Sharpay's screams of horror.

**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?**

Seeing the door shut Troy felt as if all of his hope was gone. Seeing Sharpay still sobbing he quickly picked her up and stepped over the remains of Jared. Going over the rickety cot he plopped down on the cot and buried her face in his shoulder and rocked back and fourth. Praying that they would survive this hell he let his own tears fall.

In the living room silence was overcoming in the small room. Putting down his letters Bret thought about what he was going to go. He closed his eyes and flashbacks of the last few days filled his mind. He could still hear the screams of his fellow school mates running away from him in terror and he could still feel the cold little revolver sitting in his hand and felt the pull of it releasing after he shot, he could still smell the rotting corpse of Mrs. Darbus. He just wanted everything to stop. How many had he killed, one or two or three. Number did not matter. He just wanted people to understand. He just wanted to be accepted.

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache**

Making up his mind he grabbed the spare gun off the coffee table and look around for one last time. Remembering all of the good times with his family he placed the gun on his temple and said, "Goodbye Troy" and pulled the trigger.

**Almost lovers always do**

* * *

ok. i hope you liked it because i worked really hard on it!! SO PLEASE IM BEGGING HERE! REVIEW.the more reviews i get the faster i update noo liee!

* * *

revieww shout outsss! if you want to be in here...review!

**glamour123**-Thank you for the review! Hope you like darlin!

**kayleighnicole1234**-Thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter!

**autumnamberleaves**-I read silence. It was amazing. It helped me write this one. Wow the whole chad Sharpay scene was really touching!Hope you like the chapter

**nrisley19892007**-Thanks for the review. Hope I did you proud.

**mrshottieefron**-Im glad you like the story…even if it is only the beginning. If you have any input let me know!

**journeyfan4life**-Thanks so much for the review

**marianne Reznik**-Thanks for the review

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**-Im so glad you like this story. I hope I don't turn you away from many HSM fics.

**OoIce QueenoO-**Thanks for the review. I KNOW! It was hard to wirte those people so mean.

thanks to all the **story alerts, fav author and story listings**. i was so honored that you guys like my writing!


	3. Now That You're Gone

thanks for all the reviews! heres the next one!

song- Now that you're gone- Ryan Adams

* * *

**I ain't afraid of hurt  
I've had so much it feels just like normal to me now**

Tightening the tie around his neck Troy glanced at his reflection in the mirror

Tightening the tie around his neck Troy glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had large bags underneath from lack of sleep and the little stubble on his face was apparent from not shaving. Stepping away from the mirror he unconsciously fiddled with the silver ring on his hand.

The memory of receiving the rind flooded Troy's mind. It was his 8th birthday and Bret gave him the ring. " This is for being the bestest big brother in the world Twoy!" he told him giving him a hug. It was still too big for him to wear but for Bret's sake he wore it around his neck. Now it just felt right to wear it around his hand.

A knock on the door broke him out of his memory. Going to the door he took a deep breath before opening the door. Looking down he saw Sharpay dressed in all black leaning against his doorframe. She looked better than the last time he saw her. Her face was back to its healthy glow and she only wore light makeup. This is the Sharpay he learned to love over the years.

"Hi" she whispered, "can I" she motioned to the room and pushed her self off of the doorframe. "Yeah. Of course come in." Troy murmured while grabbing her hand and leading her in.

With their hands still clasped together he brought he in for a hug. Sighing at the content he felt, he breathed in the sent of Sharpay. It was vanilla and berries. Something so unique but totally Sharpay. Just holding her made him feel better. She was like a drug and Troy would always need her.

"Would it be cheesy to say I missed you" she spoke into his shoulder. She was nervous to come over. Sharpay knew that Troy was hurting and she did not want to bring up any painful memories.

Pulling back he stared her dead in the eye and said, " No way Sharpay. Oh God I missed you too." Hugging her tighter he felt the familiar feel of moisture seep through his shirt. Looking down he saw that she was crying.

"What's with the tears? What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern.

" I just thought- I just" she started but broke down again.

Pulling her over to his king sized bed he placed her in his lap and stroked her hair. "Sharpay we said we would be honest with each other about everything. Please tell me what's wrong." He asked.

" I thought" she broke off again.

" Please." He tried again.

" I thought that you would be mad at me" she confessed.

"Mad at you?" he asked back, " why would I be mad at you?"

**I'm alone and I'm dancin', with you now, in your old room, in your old house  
I'm alone and I'm dancin', with you now, in your old room, but there's nobody there**

" For everything that happened. If I hadn't of tripped you wouldn't have had to be there with me" she whispered fiddling with the dress hem.

Closing his eyes Troy thought about what she had just said. If it was not for Sharpay tripping he wouldn't have had to see his brother shoot someone. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been locked in a damn room for 3 days. All the bad things pointed at Sharpay, but he couldn't stay mad at her. How do you stay mad at the one you love?

Thinking his silence meant his answer she pulled away and chocked out an I'm so sorry and ran for the door. Before she reached she felt Troy snag his arm around her waist and pull her back into him.

" You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you hear me? Don't ever think that this was your fault. I couldn't take that." He told her while stroking her back.

Before either of them knew it Troy's oldest brother Tony was at the door telling them that it was time to go. Standing up she turned around to Troy's mirror and grabbed a tissue off his desk and wiped her blotchy eyes. Looking through the mirror she saw Troy's reflection starring at her.

" Are you ready for this?" she asked taking his hand and kissing his palm.

" Yeah. Ill be fine" he tried convince himself and Sharpay but her stare on him made he mumble, " No I'm not" Sitting on his bed again he took his head in his hands and started shaking his head.

" How am I going to do this Pay?" he asked her.

" I don't know Troy. But I will be here every step of the way when you need me."

Shaking his head he stood up while she passed him his suit coat. Slipping it on he took one last look in the mirror. He reflection was of him standing alone and broken but in a spilt second Sharpay came to stand beside him and took his hand into his. She stared up at him while he looked into the mirror. She was the one who would be his rock. He knew that she was going to wade into his deep ocean of emotions and hold his hand through it all.

" I love you," he whispered to her. Seeing her face twist into confusion he added, " don't say anything. I just need to know that through all of this. This I mean like school and my-my brot-her" he had trouble saying the word brother. It sounded like bad word not someone who he had loved and cherished. Feeling he squeeze her hand he knew that he could continue. " I just need you to know that its me and you Pay"

Not knowing what to say she only did what she felt. She tiled her head up and kissed Troy. The kiss was everything that she could not say. It was supposed to say that she understands and she would always be there for him. Ignoring his request she whispered" I love you too Troy" back before pulling away grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs.

**Everything you ever touched is undisturbed and hangs out  
Like crime scene evidence undisturbed in dust  
I don't dare touch anything because it's evidence of us  
And it means everything  
Well sort of**

The weather outside was dark and rainy. The church was packed with people to mourn in the loss of Bret Lucas Bolton. The front row of the church was packed with Bolton's. Jack and Lucille Bolton were starting off the row. They were the parents of 6 boys. Bret was the 2nd youngest. Jack stared at the floor not being able to look at the casket where his dead son lies. He could only hold Lucille's hand while she sobbed. Jack looked down the row at his sons.

Tony the hockey player, Titan the baseball player, Titus the runner, Troy the basketball star and the youngest Tim the free spirit. He understood every single on of his sons down to the toenails on their feet and hairs on their heads. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be attending one of his sons funerals for killing him self. My six boys he thought to him self but quickly corrected him self with 5.

Tony and Titan Bolton were twins. They looked exactly the same with their shaggy dark brown hair hovering above their eyes. They both had the same birthmark on their hand. The both loved sports. And they loved their brothers. They always thought that Bret was a little misunderstood. The twins nicknamed Bret the rebel of the family. They never thought killer of the family would be his new nickname. The twins felt guilty for teasing Bret so much about himself. They thought that this was their fault.

Titus Bolton stared blankly ahead. His dead brother lies dead in the casket before him. He just talked to Bret the night before he went and shot the school. He sounded fine. Maybe if he had said something to him he wouldn't have done what he did. Titus Bolton felt guilty for the things he did not say.

Troy sat mindlessly next to his brothers. Leaning his head down a little he looked to his left and saw Sharpay still by his side. Smiling to himself he thought of how great she was. Closing his eyes for a minute he saw Bret's face pop into his head with a gun to his head. Snapping his eyes open he felt his pulse begin to speed up but calmed down when he sensed Sharpay's touch on his arm. " You ok?" she mouthed. " I'm fine" he mouthed back and looked ahead again. Troy felt guilty for not saving his brother when he had the chance.

Tim hardly knew what was going on. He knew that someone was in the casket but he did not know whom. His mommy said that they had to go because this was someone they were very close to and you had to wear black because you need to show respect. He had gone to his great grandfathers funeral before but his mommy did cry like she was now. He knew that when you die you get sent to heaven. He just wanted to know who was in the box. Looking around he saw Sharpay and so he tugged on her arm.

" Can I ask you sumthing misses Sharwpay?" he whispered loud enough for Troy to hear too.

" Sure buddy what's up?" she whispered back crouching down a little so she would not attract attention to herself.

" I'm confused. Why is my mommy all sad? Why am I in this place? Why do I have to wear this stuffy tie?" he asked all at once raising his voice a little.

" Shh" she told him while looking around to see if anybody saw. " Were here because umm. I" Sharpay did not know how to break the news to him. Looking at Troy she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. How do you explain to a 6 year old that his brother committed suicide?

Still confused Tim started to cry out of frustration. " Come here Tim" Sharpay said picking him up and placing him in her arms. Still crying, Tim buried his head into Sharpay's shoulder and cried harder. Rubbing her hand in small circles on his back Tim started to calm down a little bit. Looking down the row Sharpay saw that all the Bolton's were looking at her strangely including Mrs. Bolton who had a look of utter shock on her face. Tim hated strangers. He was a total mommas boy.

Lifting his head he asked, " Where's Bret?" All of the Bolton's mouths dropped open in surprise. They all were floored that Tim would ask a question like that.

"We are here to mourn the death of Bret Lucas Bolton" the minister boomed to the crowd.

Tim thought about what the guy in the dress just said and it clicked. Bret was his best fried! Tears sprung into the younger boy's eyes. " Where's Bret?" he asked again. But still got no response.

" Where's Bret?" he asked again a little louder drawing some peoples attention to them.

"Tim. We did not know-"

"Momma where is he? Please. He is my best friend!" Tim cut her off and begged for the truth.

" He's uh he's" Lucy said but started to cry again.

"He's gone Timmy" Jack whispered to him while hugging his wife.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! I HATE YOU!" he shouted. Looking around he saw that every one was starring at him so he climbed down from Sharpay's arms and ran out of the door.

**Now that your gone  
Now that your gone for good  
I'm alone and I'm dancing with you now  
**

Getting up Sharpay ran after him followed by all the Bolton's. Running outside she saw Tim curled up in a ball under a weeping willow tree. Slowing down she pushed aside some of the braches and crouched down with Tim. Hearing someone coming Tim glanced up and saw Sharpay.

"GO AWAY" he shouted.

" I can't Tim," she calmly said sitting next to him.

" GO AWAY" he yelled again.

Seeing that she was not leaving he stormed from the tree. Following him she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. By this time all of the Bolton's were outside and approaching them.

" No Tim!" she said again dropping his arm.

Angry Tim started to hit her stomach with his fists as hard as he could. Crying and hitting he kept hitting and hitting her until he started crying into her stomach. ( AN: I'm kind of seeing this as that scene in Uptown Girls when Dakota Fanning is hitting Brittany Murphy at the amusement park).

Picking him up she let him sob on her shoulder he looked up at her and said, " it hurts"

" I know. My best friend is gone too." She admitted while wiping his cheeks. Sharpay did not realize that all the Bolton's were standing behind her.

" What do you mean?" he asked hugging her again.

" Me and my sister when ice skating on our pound by our house with our family. I think we were 10 and 12. We were having a good time and what we didn't know was that the pond was melted in the area we were skating in and Kimberly, my sister, fell through the ice. I dove in after her and tried to save her. The water was really dark and hard to see and I-I tried to find her. I really did. It was so cold and so dark. When I went to grab her we got tangled up with each other and her skate hit my head. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed and my sister was gone. The thing is Tim that even though I was sad about her being gone, I still have to be happy for my family. I still remember all the good times I had with Kimberly and you should do the same thing while remembering Bret." She confessed while wiping her own cheeks off.

"Bu-t" he blubbered, " I didn't even say goodbye to him."

"That's ok. He knows you said goodbye." She told him hugging him again.

" I don't want to go back inside. Can you stay out here with me?" he asked holding her closer.

" You and Tim can stay out here if you'd like" Jack said interrupting their sweet moment.

"Oh." Sharpay said turning around and blushing at the Bolton's. " Thank you"

**In your old room but there's nobody there**

A loud screech of tires hit the pavement as the cherry red porche pulled into the parking lot ruined the moment. All of the Bolton's looked into the direction of the noise. Knowing the car Sharpay put down Tim and walked forward. A distraught Ryan Evans ran out of his car and over to Sharpay.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked as she took in his attire. " What is it Ry?"

" It's mom" he said.

**Now that your gone  
Now that your gone for good  
Gone**

* * *

thats it i hope you enjoyed!! please review and your name gets to go down there!

go to my page becacuse i have pictures of all the characters and stuff.

oh and here are the ages of the brothers-

Tony: Titan- 24

Titus: 21

Troy: 18

Bret: 15

Tim- 6

* * *

review shoutouts and thanks for all the fav stories, authors, alerts and others!

glamour123- im glad you ge tinto these stroies cause i try really hard. hope you liked this one!

xCole-and-Dylan-rockx- well i answered you questions. i hope you like this chapter!

OoIce QueenoO- oh darlin your reviews make me blush! hehe

Evane21- you shoudl listen to now that you're gone by ryan adams. its amazing. if you have anysongs that you like i need a new one for next chapter!

BabiieHanz13-thanks for your review

Malibu Baybreeze- thanks for your review

Going2Alaska- i kno right. i had to make him a total butt head! thanks for the review.


	4. Thinking Of Taking You Down

okk. here it is.

the songs are Take you Down- Chris Brow

and Think of Me- from phantom of the opera

the title is the 2 morphed together.

ohh troy and sharpay get a little naught soo i suggest you skim over it if you dont like it. but do read the whole chapter its importante for the next chapter.

* * *

_Here We Are,  
All alone in this room (Ooh)  
And Girl I Know,  
Where to start & what wr're Gonna dooo  
I'll take my time  
We'll be all night girl  
So get ready babe,  
I got plans for me and you (Wooah)  
_

Sharpay tied her blonde hair back into its ponytail holder. She was still at the Bolton's; she couldn't bring her self to go home. She was everywhere. Her smell, her clothes, her face. She was haunting her she stopped having these dreams years ago why were they back?

Climbing back into the bed she saw that Troy was still sleeping. Brushing her hand over his forehead she thought of what he's been threw the last couple of days. Monday was the funeral, Wednesday was the day they cleaned out his room, and Friday was Mrs. Darbus's funeral. This was too much for any teenage boy to handle.

Thoughts of Bret's funeral flooded her mind.

She had a seizure Sharpay. It was just too much for her body with the cancer and all. They did all they could.

They news Ryan told her was devastating. Her mother couldn't even talk, or walk, or function on her own. They say she was in a coma and the chances of her waking up were slim to none. Tears were slipping down her face and landing on to Troy's forehead, which made him wake up.

" Baby? What's wrong?" he asked while sitting up.

"No-nothing" she quickly said while wiping the tears away.

Rubbing his eyes he shot a look at the clock. " Then why my love are you up at 120 in the morning?" he teased while kissing her.

" I couldn't sleep" she made up while hugging him. She felt content in his arms and immediately started to relax.

" You were thinking about her again weren't you?" he asked while rubbing her back in little circles.

"Yes" she whispered while pulling back to look him in the face.

" She's going to be fine." He reassured her.

" She's not the one I was thinking about. Well I was but not as much" she said while playing with the drawstrings on her shorts.

" Then who" he dipped his head lower trying to make eye contact.

"Kimberly" she mumbled. Ever since she told Tim about the accident she's been having the same dream. She will be ice-skating alone and then Kimberly will pull her under the water and drown her. The whole time Kimberly's voice would say Save me. Save me. Help me Paypay!

"Baby. Why are you thinking about that?" he asked.

"I don't know Troy. I just started and I can't stop. Everywhere I go it's her and my mom. Yesterday at the mall I looked up and they were mannequins at Hollister. What do I do Troy?"

" You have to let go Babe. That's the only way." He told her.

" What if I don't want to let go? Why is it so hard?" she cried.

" Do you want it to be easy? It has to be hard. Its life." He said while hugging her again.

" I love you." She confessed again. " So much"

" I love you too Baby Girl" he whispered into the darkness.

Just holding each other for a while she drew back and looked him in the eye.

" Can you do something for me Troy?" she shyly asked.

"You know I would do anything for you. What is it?"

" I want to forget. All of it. Bret. My mom. Kim. I just want it to be you and me. I want you to help me forget," She admitted.

" Oh." He said surprised. " You want to have…you know" he used his hands to gesture in between the two of them.

_It Aint my first time but babygurl we can pretend (HEY! )  
Lets bump & grind  
Gurl, tonight will never end  
_

" Well not exactly that I just…I don't know" she sighed while laying back down.

Troy rolled to his side so that he could look at Sharpay in the eye. Grabbing her wrist slightly he finally spoke, " you know I want to do that…but I don't know if you're ready."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows slightly and was about to say something but Troy cut her off, " I mean not ready emotionally. Hell I know your ready physically but I'm scared that one day along the road you will regret your first time. I want it to be special and I don't want to ruin it by jumping in when I know you had second thoughts about it. Id feel to bad" he softly admitted to her while stroking her cheeks.

" I'm too lucky Troy. You so sappy" she teased while kissing him. But boy was she lucky. Troy never pushed her into doing anything that she didn't want to do. Most girls could say that their first time was painful and uncomfortable but Sharpay knew that he first time would be all about love.

_Let Me Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down  
And Show You What I'm About  
Can I take you now,  
Ya Body body Ooh  
Your body body up and dooown  
_

"Way to kill the mood baby" Troy mumbled before kissing her again. His hands made their way to her waist as he pulled her closer so that she was lying on top of him and he drew his tongue along her lower lip practically begging for entrance and almost moaned out of happiness when she obliged. Their tongues dueled for control as they were fiercely making out. Breaking apart for air Troy's mouth started to suck on her neck marking her with his mouth. Sharpay arched her neck so that he could find a better angle and she yelped when he found a sensitive nerve behind her ear and was tracing it with his tongue.

" Shh now baby girl you don't want to be to loud now do you?" he reprimanded while pressing his body into hers while making her squirm.

"No-o" she whispered while they connected mouths again. The couple continued to make out and somehow Troy flipped them over so that he was on top. His hands gilded down her body in such a loving way it felt that her body was on fire.

" I don't," she moaned trying to find her voice, her whole body felt as if it was on pins and needles, " I don't want to wait. I need you to do som-me thing."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked while pressing their body's to her again. She could fell his 'happiness' against her thigh"

"You know what" she answered while grabbing his member and squeezing it slightly which made Troy loose all control.

So don't Stop  
Girl get it  
_Quit playin Wit It  
Can't Waaait Nooo mooore  
I Wanna Take you down  
I really wanna take you down,  
Take you down_

" Shar-rpay" he groaned. " I cant hold back. We have to stop now-w"

" Come on Troy. I want to" she said again while kissing his neck. She was positive that she wanted to. Just by him wanting to stop she knew that he was the one that she wanted to loose her self too.

" Baby are you sure?" he asked again. " I don't want to do anything your not ready to do."

" Please" she begged. Touching his face she whispered, " Take me"

_Pretty Girl let's take it off,  
In this roooom  
No time to waist  
_

With out a second thought Troy removed the white tank top she was wearing and kissed down her chest and sunk his head between the valley of her breasts and started to suck lightly on them. Sharpay arched her back up to him and felt a feeling of fullness as he took her nipple in her mouth and started to suck. Cradling his head Sharpay ran her manicured fingers through his shaggy locks.

" God baby I love you so much" he whispered onto her skin. " I love you so much that it hurts"

Sharpay closed her eyes at his confession and felt bliss as his hands ventured lower and lower. She almost moaned in delight as his skilled fingers ran over her nub and slipped into her heat.

" You are so tight" he groaned at the feeling of him inside her, " I can't wait to be inside you."

Finding a slow rhythm Troy inserted another finger inside of her. Sharpay hips were involuntary bucking to him. " Troy I'm so close" Sharpay had no clue what she was so close to but when a tingling started down in her stomach and she felt something shake inside of her she almost yelled out loud when she felt him pull out of her.

" Uhh" she whimpered wiggling underneath him.

" Patience is a virtue my love" Troy whispered as he rolled on a condom and slipped into her.

Sharpay never felt so full in her life. People said that your first time was painful and rough but Sharpay only felt love. Taking a sharp intake of breath she lightly squeezed on Troy's shoulders.

" Oh God. Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" fear was etched on Troy's face as he looked down at her, " No, No I'm fine. I just never have done this," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

" You're a vir-gin?" he asked as his voice broke.

"Yes" she whispered. She knew that he was no longer a virgin and she didn't want to look childish in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have…I oh…" he broke off slipping out of her and laying on his side.

" God. I'm not made of glass. After everything that has happened I don't want to be treated like some little porcelain doll that can't be thrown around a little. I wanted to do this no matter if I was a virgin or not." She huffed.

"You're not I just" he was cut of by a shrill scream from downstairs.

_I Wanna take you down,  
I really wanna take you down  
_

"TROYYYY" he heard his mother shout and he quickly jumped out of the bend and grabbed a his pants and raced down the stairs only to be followed by Sharpay who threw on one of Troy's wildcat sweatshirts and a pair of boxers which she rolled up so that they looked like shorts.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked looking around.

His mother stuck out a shaking hand and presented him a letter with his name on it. The scribble of Troy looked so familiar. Troy looked up at his mother and stared blankly at her.

"The police just dropped it off. They said the found it at the scene and just released it now. " She sobbed clutching onto her letter and her husband.

"Momma" a voice cut in. " I'm a-scared someone yelled and woke-d me up." Tim Bolton stood at the bottom of the stairs half asleep with a teddy bear clutched in his arms and hand rubbing his eye.

Sharpay looked at Mrs. Bolton who looked too distraught to answer so Sharpay stood up and said "Ops sorry Timmy Tot that was me! How bout I sing you back to sleep huh?"

Tim's eyes light up in joy as he held his hands up to be held. She got up and kissed Troy on the cheek whispering that she loved him and picked up Tim and walked up the stairs.

She led Tim to his room and snuggled him down into the covers and looked at him. Neither of them realized that she forgot to shut the door.

**Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me**

Sharpay started to fluff his hair as she sang. The slow melody of the song led Tim into a deep sleep.

**We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .**

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

All of the Bolton boys were standing at the door and Titus Bolton quickly cut in to sing the male part. Shocked by the intruding voice she snapped her head around to see the whole clan other than Mr. and Mrs. Bolton starring at her.

**Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...  
**

Sharpay quickly cut back in and sang the part she was meant to sing while looking back at Tim. His eyes were fluttering at the new voice but remained closed and the bear he was clutching fell from his grasp as he rolled over to sleep.

**Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have decisions, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!**

She got up and closed the door and turned around to see all of the Bolton's starring at her. " Is it just me or do you always stare at me" she mumbled but they all heard her.

Breaking through the laughter he cell phone went off into the night. She ran to the room and answered it.

"hey Ry-Ry." she happily answered while looking at the door were all the boys stood.

" i cant hear you theres too much crying" she nervously said while looking out the window.

"What Ryan? What's going on? Where are they?" she asked as she paced nervously back and forth.

" Oh god. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled into the phone as she grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on.

" No leave her. Just hold her for a couple of minutes and ill be home in 5. God how could you be so irresponsible?" She pushed her way passed the Bolton's and opened the door only to be met with her older brother in a suit looking frazzled again and a baby sniffling in his arms and one sitting in a car seat sleeping.

"God. This is the only place I can find you these days." Ryan joked as he made his way inside.

* * *

gasp.

so much stuff happened this chapter i left a TON of cliff hangers sorry but its Necessary for next chapter. more reviews i get faster i update.

soooo i hope you liked it. and by the way all of the songs used in my story are on itunes.

* * *

Stephxlegare- i hope you liked the chapter darlin. thankies from mcspankies for the review

nrisley19892007- u have to saty tunned for the momma. i havent written alot for her yet

Going2Alaska- thankies mcspankies for your review

xXxMidnightAngelxXx- thanks for the review

OoIce QueenoO- who doesnt like uptown girls??

Evane21- gracias for the song thing. i went a little risky and used 2 songs for this one.

glamour123- thankies mcspankies for the review

hey if you reivew you get to be on the listt like them


	5. Lie In The Sound

hah you know i own this.

song. lie in the sound tresspassers william.

just so you know i skipped around with the lryics and stuff

amazing band amazing voice!

review

* * *

**I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good**

"Shhh its okay baby" Sharpay said to the crying infant in her arms. Ryan showed up at the Bolton's with a baby in one hand and one in the car seat and threw everyone for a loop…. well except Sharpay.

Last year Ryan got drunk at one of the frat parties at AU where his friends went to school andhad sex with his Girlfriend at the time and then popped out Jesse and James Evans. Two little twin terrors their parents liked to call them. Of course they were upset with Ryan but decided to be better parents and help him out. Until Mrs. Evans was hospitalized, that is. Now Mr. Evans refuses to even look at the boys.

Hearing footsteps come close she turned around to see Ryan standing in the doorway still in his suit holding James.

" I'm so sorry Sharpay," he said while still holding the infant. He was guiltily looking between the two boys.

"What?" she asked confused.

" I didn't mean to bring this all on you. I mean god you only a senior you weren't meant to be an Aunt; you weren't meant to have to look after them. You just…weren't meant to have a lot of things happen to you." He sighed slumping down on the couch.

**Oh my sheet is so thin  
So I say I can't sleep because  
It's so very cold**

**Oh but I know what I need  
And if you were just near to me  
Would you go...  
**

"Ry what do you mean?" she said again walking to the couch.

" I had a business meeting with Eve. Co. today and I thought the babies would be fine at home. Maria was there and she said she would watch them. So I'm driving home from my meeting. Pissed by the way cause fucking dip wads—"

"Ryan" she cut in, " point"

" Yeah sorry I walk into the house and smell smoke, drug smoke. Daddy dearest decided to light up a joint while my babies were in the house. My boys" he said lovingly while looking at the baby in Sharpay's arms and the one in his. " So I race up the steps to find Maria unconscious on the floor and little James here lying on his belly. I thought…I thought. God Sharpay I thought I lost him. I couldn't tell if he was breathing so I flipped him over and he was still sleeping." Tears were rapidly falling from Ryan's eyes and hitting the soft blue jumper the boy was in. He put the sleeping boy back in his car seat. "Then mighty mouth over there" he lightly tickled the boys stomach, making him gurgle "Was crying up a storm. I couldn't get him to stop. So that's when I called you."

Ryan took the baby from Sharpay's arms and put him in the matching car seat.

" I'm sorry Pay" he whispered defeated.

"Ryan" she said going towards him. " This wasn't--"

" Yes it was my fault." Ryan snapped, "I'm a fucking wreck Sharpay. I'm 19 years old and I'm already the CEO if Eve Co. and a father of twins. God I'm supposed to be worrying about what college to get into not which diapers to buy. I can't do this."

"Stop that." Sharpay said grabbing his face with her hands, "You are everything these boys want in a father. You're strong, independent, and levelheaded. You provide for your boys no matter what. They are lucky to have you. Even though you and Eve made an irresponsible mistake but that happens. You and the boys are doing just fine without her! Or anyone for that matter"

**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**

For a few moments Ryan just sat there with his head in his hands. Finally he looked up and kissed his sisters cheek and stood up. " Umm I'm going to go. Probably stay at a hotel for the night and uhh drive up to see Eve. Yeah I'll do that." He picked up the twins and headed for the door.

" Why are you going to see that slut?" she said with distaste flowing off her lips like a stream gliding down a river.

Stopping for a moment he turned around and lividly said in a low tone" do not refer to my children's mother in that way."

He stalked out of the room and back down to the living room where all the Boltons were sitting.

" No Ryan don't go," she said as she followed him down the stairs.

" I'll talk to you later Sharpay" he said monotone while reaching for the door.

" Ryan please" she begged while trying to grab his arm but staggered back when he whipped his hand away.

**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**

" Do not touch me." He spoke in a death tone. "According to you I am to irresponsible to look after my own children so I am going to be with some one who appreciates what I do. Ill call you when I'm at Eve's"

Ryan slammed the door behind him and walked to his limo and told the driver the address to Eve's.

Strapping the twins in he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

" Hey baby" he said into the phone.

" Hey Ryan what's up?" Eve said and quickly yet excitedly added. " How are my babies??"

"Their fine. Were on our way up…me and Sharpay had a fight."

**And it needs you too much now**

* * *

haah there is its. i know its been years since i updated last but i got inspired and baddabing

here it is.

review loves!


End file.
